Their Unbroken Chain
by TOMBOY-writerNZ
Summary: What are you scared of / I'm scared of not winning, disappointing you, I'm scared that with you gone .I will break. I'm just scared of so many things and I don't have you to go to ,so you can tell me that everything will be alright and hug me"...one-shot of the gang losing someone ,minor kick, please read WAY,WAY better than summary couldn't think of anything please its a tribute?


**K so someone on the kickin it wiki had fallen into a coma but is now back YAY LINA, anywqay I had started writing it and when she came back I really didn't want to delete this cause I love itso this is dedicated to her cuz u know shes awesome , im really proud of this one,….im going through stuff right know and I just needed to get it out somehow so yea I got the idea for it from dance academy I don't own it and Yea please tell me what you thin btw they song kim dances to in the big…thing is shadowfeet by brooke fraser I found it kind of fit I don't have lyrics but that's the one to use for it..so here it goes**

**Enjoy…**

Every dancer knows that being technically perfect isn't enough we need to know why we dance for the warriors it's to be connected they're inspired by each other

La manière internationale de la danse

This is what they have waited for, since their passion became stronger,

The wasabi warriors, Mika, and Rudy's daughter (Rosie) are now in college at the Seaford Dance Academy, with their amazing sensei Rudy now as their Dance teacher.

After all of his students became a black belt or even higher but soon they found out that the dojo could no longer be a place for karate, they didn't lose hope though they changed it to a studio. A dance studio, remaining the wasabi warriors they found their secret passion for dance, it allowed them…to fly be different, to let their emotions guide you and flow out as you did a perfect plieay or arm wave

Together they grew mature, wiser and learned….not everything will be okay.

'Hey its Kim-Sorry she couldn't come to the phone right now….we were probably making out- Jack give me my phone back *giggle* please leave a message after the *beeep

'Ms Crawford, can you believe this momentous day has arrived it's just you and me, Get ready to win this thing'

Rudy hung up with a smile receiving a pamphlet from a chicken he sighed, today was the day they all had been waiting for day after day of practicing, pain and blood, sweat and tears

Mika had found her love for Dancing just like the wasabi warriors, though she had become tough, not Kim tough but guarded finding that she is easily hurt and fooled she became hard but stayed friends with them all, most of the time she would spend time with Rudy he had been a huge impact on her life, after leaving Phil to go to college, he wasn't that thrilled but put his affections towards tootsie who found a goat herself and had little tootsies much to the health inspectors displeasure.

Rudy soon found love with a mousey adorable women called Natalie and had a girl named Rosie who is no at the high school next door but spent most of her time at the dorm house the warriors live in with Rudy she was just like Rudy, outgoing, kind, 'humble' , but had a good heart. She fit right in with the warriors but Jack wasn't too friendly with Natalie and neither was she with him.

Jack did get the guts to ask Kim out and of course she said yes he grew but not to big much to Kim's pleasure who she herself grew and quite beautiful according to Jack and the stares but don't tell Jack that. They stayed together through all the ups and downs with the gang, keeping the gang together as well when someone stole someone's 'magic corndog'

Time skip

Kim was just about to go with the top ten girls onto the stage and preform the basics but Rudy nor Jack were there

'Grace could you call Rudy please he on next but he isn't here' Kim asked grace who was in charge of costume on side stage

'Sure thing now go get em' she said nodding to the stage

Snvnsisuvindfuvbebunnyslikecarrotsnjbvnjfkfbnhimum 

'Hello bobby wasabi speaking'….'yes'…..'Oh...I see'…..'I'll tell everyone'…..'Thank you'

'Ya bobby….'just on my way to see Kim there why?'….'tell me over the phone if it's so important'….'….what….'

'Yooo bob-I mean Mr Principle sir'….'oh I can call you bobby? Sweet yo'…..'What happened'…'gone….?

'Greetings bobby' ….'Holy Christmas nuts…..

They say the second before you die your life flashes before your eyes I hope so much that's true, that you get a photo album of every moment so you know you were here that you were loved that you existed, you must need that second to prepare because you don't think…at least my friend didn't think…that he was going to die, so that one second between life and death was all the time that he got…to say goodbye

"There you are I just came of" Kim exclaimed panting and kissing her boyfriend Jack and him returning it

"And where's Rudy he's on like…now"

"Kim, Rudy was in an accident"

"What, did he break something, is he alright?"

"He was hit by a car…when the ambulance came it didn't…Kimmy Rudy died on the way to hospital"

With that everything was like in slow motion Kim grabbing his hand and running towards the house with him, she ran through the halls and came to a halt in the door way. Jerry was praying in Spanish from the corner, Milton was hyperventilating on the police, Eddie was mute Rosie was clutching onto Natalie crying and choking out 'he can't he was our family' she saw Kim and ran to hug her, Kim pulled away after something hit her in realisation

"Mika" the two ran into the bathroom scared of what was about to happen they heard a loud sobbing from the shower, fully clothed Mike was hugging her knees to her chest and crying as the cold water hit her, the two girls helped her up and back into the living room as she clung to Kim for life feeling like she just lost hers…

"_Rudy my uncle wanted to know if you have a spare suitcase for tootsie" Asked a depressed Mika who had just came through the front doors_

"_uh yea…Mika I know your sad about your uncle leaving I know what it's like to lose someone who is just up and leaving, so I'm not going to go through the whole sob story and stuff so just…come to me I'm always here no matter what" Rudy promised the foreign girl_

"_That's a bit of a lie….you're going to leave, everyone has to leave and there will be a time when you're not gonna be here" _

"_Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there or here or somewhere, I'm always about and I'm always around …for you" slipping on one of two bracelets as a promise to her _

And once again Mika broke down on the tile floor

Jack was getting ready for Rudy's funeral, he opened the cupboard to get his blazer and Rudy's favourite GI fell out

_Jack had just finished completing a very complex Karate movement _

"_Wow that was so cool" Jack only glanced at his sensei before punching a dummy_

"_gonna have to put that on my list" Rudy began knowing something bad is on Jacks mind, in response Jack only had confusion on his face that vanished just as quick as it came_

"_I have a list of things I'm gonna do before I die number 2 was fulfil my passion….still trying to find my other passion….something that lets me be free because you still have to find something even if you have everything" _

_Rudy gave Jack a look that you would only know what it means if you saw it _

"…_.its home…."_

Jack let one lone tear fall down as he kissed his GI

Jerry looked in his mirror and came across his ankle brace he gulped

_*knock * knock_

"_Rudy I think I twisted my wrist- Watcha writin"_

"_Oh nothing Jerry let me get you an ice pack"-"Forgery let's see"_

_Rudy tried to grab the refill of paper but failed due to Jerry taking 1 look at the signature and printed it perfectly onto the form where it said 'signature here'_

"_H-How?!" Rudy said amazed at how one of his dancers could do It PERFECTLY, but still non-the-less gave him a black glove that had a music note on it_

"_ehhh I learn a lot of stuff in a family like mine…I'm not smart, but street smart" Jerry said but you could see the sadness and pain in his eyes_

"_Jerry this is your family, you are smart but you're underestimated for it and you don't bother to change that, in this family we don't underestimate or judge anyone… especially me"_

Jerry couldn't do anything but stare as tow tears ran down his solid face

That long night after his funeral they all stayed in his room none being able to sleep

"This isn't right" Rosie said as she sat up straight in her position from next to Milton who was texting his girlfriend

"Just saying some scripted words that's been said all the time for a normal persons funeral and some Stael sandwiches…..he wasn't normal, we should give him our own send-off" The dirty blonde continued, making everyone else nod their head in agreement except for Mika who only rolled her eyes and turned around on the floor

"It's just a gimmick" Mika mumbled

"Rudy loved gimmicks"

A knock sounded from the sansei/dance teachers dorm door Jack opened it to find Rudy's daughter Rosie, Milton, and his girlfriend Kim

"Where here for his laptop" Rosie said to Jack with an intense look

"Not happening-were packing everything up and shipping it to bobby he bought it for Rudy to use and we are giving it back" Jack said but Rosie did nothing except roll her eye's and push past him to her late fathers bed Milton soon following but Kim stood next to Jack

"Need any help packing his stuff up?" Kim asked

"No its ok, I just need a hug" He responded while giving her a suggestive look she just smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his waistband he wrapped his around her frame gently but firmly not want to let go

Meanwhile, Rudy came across a familiar sweater in a box….

"_Happy Christmas nuts Rudy" the not so scrawny teenager handed Rudy a box on Christmas the whole gang had come over knowing Rudy would be alone this Christmas due to his relatives being stuck at the airport because of the snow storm_

"_Wow thanks Milton" Rudy said while holding up a grey knitted sweater with buttons sewn on he never got one of this in his life time_

"_I know as a kid that you never felt warmth or comfort because your parents always paid attention to your older brother and were always away on trips, so I thought since we are your family we can give you a warmth and comfort figuratively and literally, we come to you and we wanted to let you know you can come to us" Milton explained to the chocked up Rudy who had never been so loved and complete, they knew that he would always be there no matter what as he gathered them in a hug _

"…_Thank you, you guys….where would I be without you guys"_

"Jack do you think I'm a horrible person" Kim asked panting from practicing her contemporary solo for the competition that was postponed due to….certain reasons

"What Kim why would you say that" Jack asked not believing what he just heard come from his Kim

"Because since I heard that Rudy passed away I haven't cried once….at all…what's wrong with me?" Kim said as she sat down in-front of the mirrors at the college's dance studio

"Kim nothing is wrong with you, everyone has their breaking point where something triggers your reality switch or emotion switch and you let it out, it could be a memory, it could be when you're in your escape or fulfilling your passion it could be anytime at any place, it will come but sometimes…it can take some time and in the position… it could be when you need that person the most"

"But Jack I need Rudy… you need Rudy we all need Rudy he was our clasp in our chain, I need him He was my dad, more one than my actual father"

"You will know, maybe you won't just …get lost in the passion and let emotion take-over"

"But what if I can't let my emotion out, this solo needs my emotion but I can't let it out" Kim said with a frown looking at her boyfriend from the reflection of the mirror but then focused on her eyes hoping to see what she is hiding beneath them because not even she knew

"Now welcoming Kimberly Crawford who will be preforming solo due to certain circumstances" the announcer walked of the stadium that all the best dancers in the world had come to for the ultimate competition.

Breath in, breath out, in, out, find our peace at mind, ….go blank and let it be- the mantra Rudy would say to his students before a dance, exercise, or when it was needed, that was all that was going through Kimberly Crawford's head when she walked onto the stage that could take your breath away, but if you were having trouble breathing then it just made you even more nervous, and that was the case in Kim's situation,

She then thought of that mantra in Rudy's voice and…let it be….Letting her body move subconsciously in contemporary movements to the melody that was playing in the back of her mind

In the front was what people would think of her…

What Rudy would think of her…?

She opened her eyes to take a peek at the judges and she knew she was forgetting something

….emotion

…Rudy would be disappointed in her he always said that emotion was the key she thought in in despair

…not living up to Rudy's expectations caused her to stop her movements forgetting the moments

"Rudy…"

"What do you think you are you doing" she turned and found

Rudy

But she didn't question it for didn't care how she just needed him

"Help…please I need you Rudy I don't know what I'm doing" she pleaded him walking up to him with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat

"You have always known what to do why now?"

"Because I know that you aren't there I know without you there I lose some of my confidence and I don't have anyone there to help me fall back, I don't have you there to tell me what to do I don't have you to guide me I really need you right now I don't know what to I'm lost and I'm scared" she said with one tear falling while Rudy took her hand spun her around gracefully and moved her arms around with his which where cold but made warmth radiate her body at the same time he felt in presence but invisible to everyone as well

"What are you scared of"

"I'm scared of not…not winning, disappointing you, not having you with me and the gang, I'm scared I'm not going to be a good enough dancer and I won't have you with me when I'm in pain, I'm scared that with you gone .I will break. I'm just scared of so many things and I don't have you to go to ,so you can tell me that everything will be alright that your right there with me and hug me and be my daddy that I always wanted" Kim said as she continued to dance with her Rudy and let the tears fall

"It's not about the competition it's about being a dancer, which means you dance when you're in pain, you dance when your heart is breaking, it's about putting what your feeling into the performance, that's when you become the artist I know you are capable of being, I'm always here , everything will be alright, all the things I have said in the past the advice I have given, the hugs I had gave, everything I have ever done, will always be with you, and have been for a purpose and I will always love you guys you are my daughter, they are my family, not everything is safe out there but I will always protect you, I'm am found in you"

He gilded away out of her grasp to the side of her stage while she finished her spin stopped abruptly and stared at him with her music gone

"I don't want you to leave"

"And I'm not"

With that he disappeared

Her breaking point came and fell to the ground crying.

Jack tied his black belt around his waist.

Jerry put his black glove on

Milton buttoned up the grey sweater

Mika tightened her lose bracelet

And they all put there fist to their palm

"Wasabi"

"Rudy Gillispe …how can you describe him?"

"Loyal"

"Family"

"Humble"

"Wise"

"Loving"

"Honest"

"You can't he just is…Rudy, that's enough for me"

On the beach at sunset, Rosie, Natalie, Kim, Jerry, Jack, And Milton all gathered around a picture of Rudy, his favourite GI, and his favourite Jordan's that all had BW mark and logo on them to send Rudy of properly

"He had a list of 16 things he wanted to do before he died"

"16- Start a tradition"

"15- Break dance"

"14- Be a swim suit model on the runway"

"13- Sign a baby with permanent marker"

"12- Finish high school"

"11- Get my diploma"

"10- Go to college"

"9- become wise"

"8- Be a sensei to amazing students in honour of bobby wasabi"

"7- Start a family"

"6- Make peace with my brother"

"5-become a hero"

"4-help those who need it"

"3-love and be loved"

"2- Have an amazing group of friends that are actually my family"

"1-be admired by my students."

He completed all of those things. Except number 16 we will help him on that, we will chose 1 or 2 things off this list and put it on ours and have our family put 1 or 2 of ours on their list and so on and so on"

They spent that night at the beach listening to one of Rudy's favourite songs Love is waiting- Brooke Fraser, reminiscing about their life with him telling memories sharing what he told them, what he thought them and how he helped them, the competition long forgotten all he wanted was to know that he made it, they never got a wink of sleep not wanting to stop all these memories that were unknown to them but will be remembered and lingering just like that voice in Kim's head it wasn't her voice as her conscience anymore it was Rudy's, but she always knew it would be his because whatever thoughts that had come she would always see it as Rudy's perspective and she knew she will always have it, The gang kept everything that had to do with their bond and links to him as memorabilia, so they never forget.

'you know…..there was actually 17 things on that list, but it was never put on but it was always going to be there, 17 was not in fact be admired by my students but to admire my students…..there was a passion for passion in my soul, I know it was unexpected but there was a reason for this…there always is you may not know it I may not know it but there's a reason that is not needed to be given but is wanted to be shared…. For them to realise that not everything will be okay, you can lose something or someone you could lose your bond, your clasp on your chain that will cause it to break just because the clasp breaks doesn't mean you have to, some may ask where I learned to be so wise…I was taught by my students, they showed me things they taught me things, they took on the impossible, they are unbroken, with that, my list is complete.

The morning soon rolled around on the beach the sun shining upon a group of friends in a circle with a small fire that was beginning to fade. As the sun peeked upon the hills, the friends felt that something had to be done right there, at that moment if not they would regret and not complete their aim.

"Let's go" Jack rose and held his hand out the blonde

She took it without question and grabbed Jerrys hand who grabbed Mika's who grasped Milton's , who had his arm around Rosie together they rose, Jack held his unoccupied hand towards the woman that Rudy talked about and loved endlessly.

"Come on"

The young calloused hand was filled with a wrinkly yet baby soft hand, together they All walked towards the ocean as the song that was on repeat for the whole night started again they moved slowly in the shin high water of the sea, some moving in karate movements and some in dancing, some moulded both into one, as the sun hit them they froze in their spots in a relaxing pose . In that moment they felt so surreal, in silence they knew that Rudy was at peace and free just as they were at that time, they breathed in and out, in and out in that moment of silence they said their own goodbye in the way they wanted without a script, they walked to him as if he was about to leave on a journey and they would not see him for a long time or at least until they wanted to, after they said their farewell the took it in and let him go….

My students would come to that place when they wanted to talk to me our meeting place we could call it, I kept my promise, though they may not have needed it I stayed with them protected them and would talk to them from my new home, as the seven silhouettes I knew very well breathed out and made a secret promise to me I knew…..I had done my job as a friend, as family, as a sensei, a dance teacher and as a human…with that I had my last thoughts and glided through the sky as though I was flying, but this time I really was I haerd that when you die there is an angle witing for you to guide you through the next chapter of yourself and they will ask you a question mine wuld probably be what are you scared of that has to do with death, my answer, people are scared of not living, not fulfilling themselves before they die, they are scared that once you leave things will break and fall part but…I'm fearless

-Rudy Gillispe

Tada** just a little one shot hope well I hope it had an impact on you I guess review what you think I think this is the best ive writtin on a computer , cuz I write like 10 times better on paper with a pen/pencil more feeling, anyway I hope lina is doing way better and I also hope you review and tell me what you think **

**~TBW-NZ**


End file.
